Oops, I Did It Again (Tasslehoff version)
by Minuit
Summary: Tasslehoff Burrfoot's rendition of the infamous Britney Spears song. Utterly ridiculous, of course, but that's the fun of it!
1. Tasslehoff version

Disclaimer and Notes: I don't own Dragonlance __

Disclaimer and Notes: I don't own Dragonlance. It belongs to TSR, Inc. and that makes me very sad. I don't own _Oops I Did It Again_ either and this doesn't really make me sad at all. I really, really passionately can't stand Britney Spears. However, I'd just read "Snowsong" for the first time… and I was in class, which tends to make me a little loopy… and they were playing the radio… and this song which I am currently refraining from bashing profusely came on… and I got weird. *grins sheepishly* Do keep in mind that this is a parody and isn't to be taken too seriously.

The second chapter is the original version of the song lyrics, in case you want to compare.

__

Oops, I Did It Again (Tasslehoff version)

*hoopak whirring*

I think I did it again

I found Flint's knife lying here all alone

Oh goody!

I know that it's not mine

But it doesn't mean I can't hold it now

'Cause to lose all of his stuff

That is just so typically him

Oh I know, I know

Oops! …I did it again

I forgot I had it; they've found it now

Oh, okay, okay

Oops! …You think I took this

That I stole it from you

I'm not a thief like that!

You see, my problem is this

I try to do good

Helping out my friends, they truly need me

I try watching their stuff

Can't you see I don't mean to keep all of this? 

But to lose so much neat stuff

That is just so typically them

Uh oh, oh

Oops! …I did it again

I forgot I had it; they've found it now

Oh, okay, okay

Oops! …You think I took this

That I stole it from you

I'm not a thief like that!

*hoopak whirrs* 

"Time to go!"

"Tanis, before you go, there's something I want you to have."

"Oh, it's a dagger! But wait a minute, isn't this…?"

"What do you mean?"

"But I lost a dagger just like this one three months ago on the plains!"

"Well Tanis, I must have picked it up for you."

"Oh, Tas, not again!"

Oops! … I did it again with your stuff

Forgot it was yours, oh uh oh

Oops! … You think that I stole all these things

I'm not a thief like that!

Oops! …I did it again

I forgot I had it; they've found it now

Oh, okay, okay

Oops! …You think I took this

That I stole it from you

I'm not a thief like that!


	2. Original version

Oops (original)

I don't own this. I'm not even going to _start_ on how much I hate this song. It makes good parodies, though…

__

Oops, I Did It Again (original version)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 

  
I think I did it again   
I made you believe we're more than just friends   
Oh baby   
It might seem like a crush   
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious   
'Cause to lose all my senses   
That is just so typically me   
Oh baby, baby

Oops!... I did it again   
I played with your heart; got lost in the game   
Oh baby, baby   
Oops!...You think I'm in love   
That I'm sent from above   
I'm not that innocent 

  
You see my problem is this   
I'm dreaming away   
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist   
I cry, watching the days   
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways   
But to lose all my senses   
That is just so typically me   
Baby, oh

Oops!... I did it again   
I played with your heart; got lost in the game   
Oh baby, baby   
Oops!...You think I'm in love   
That I'm sent from above   
I'm not that innocent

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 

  
"All aboard!"   
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have."   
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?" 

"Yeah, yes it is."   
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end!"   
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you."   
"Oh, you shouldn't have!"

  
Oops! ... I did it again to your heart   
Got lost in this game, oh baby   
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above   
I'm not that innocent

Oops!... I did it again   
I played with your heart; got lost in the game   
Oh baby, baby   
Oops!...You think I'm in love   
That I'm sent from above   
I'm not that innocent


End file.
